


Opia

by robindrake93



Series: 365 PJO Drabble Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Dionysus Is Hot, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, Implied Murder, Kissing, Multi, POV Third Person, Piercings, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: A series of Percy Jackson themed drabbles featuring romance, friendships, and familial relationships.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Connor Stoll, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Dionysus/Nico di Angelo, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Series: 365 PJO Drabble Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085612
Kudos: 94





	1. (percico) Greek

**Author's Note:**

> _Opia; noun; the ambiguous intensity of looking someone in the eye, which can feel simultaneously invasive and vulnerable—their pupils glittering, bottomless and opaque—as if you were peering through a hole in the door of a house, able to tell that there’s someone standing there, but unable to tell if you’re looking in or looking out._
> 
> Check series for more info.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my works.

Nico threw open the shower curtain and let in a burst of cold air. 

Percy screamed, startled and cold.

“Stop screaming, I -“ Nico paused when he took in the sight before him. “Are you eating grapes in the shower?” 

Percy looked down at the grapes in his hands. He looked at Nico. “I needed to wash the grapes before I could eat them. And I needed to wash my body. Efficiency.”

Nico nodded thoughtfully. “That is very Greek of you, Percy.” 

“What did you need? You’re letting out all of my hot steam.” Percy popped a grape into his mouth.


	2. (lukercy) Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets what he wants from Luke.

Percy grabbed Luke, pulled him out of the rain. Percy found an unoccupied room and pulled Luke inside. 

The fight before Luke’s dive into the ocean, combined with the swim afterwards, had drained Luke‘s energy. His eyes glazed over in shock. 

Percy pushed Luke against the door. He reached on his tiptoes, pulled Luke down. Luke’s mouth was warm, soft. He tasted like the ocean. Percy moaned as he slid his tongue past Luke’s lips and stole away Luke’s breath.

Luke froze. His arms came around Percy, pulling Percy close. That’s what Percy wanted! Luke finally responded to Percy’s love.


	3. (dionico) Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus reflects on the past and his current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I am yet again the first person to write for a ship in this fandom.

Dionysus told himself that helping Nico wasn’t going to be like helping Luke. He wouldn’t let the kid get drunk out of his mind, he wouldn’t further break apart his sanity. This would be actual helping, actual healing. And yet...and yet he found himself in bed with another camper. 

After Luke went so wrong. 

Dionysus stroked Nico’s hair, settled his nightmares into pleasant dreams. His young lover relaxed. The shadows around them lightened. 

Nico’s eyelids fluttered. “D?” 

Oh how he sounded just like Luke. 

“I’m here,” Dionysus promised. He kissed Nico gently. “Rest.” 

Nico sighed. He fell back asleep.


	4. (Luke & Chiron) Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke likes to smoke. Chiron doesn't approve.

“Those will kill you.” Chiron’s voice came from behind Luke. 

Luke didn’t turn around. He put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled deeply. “Boo-fucking-hoo.”

Chiron stepped up beside him. “You shouldn’t throw your life away so easily.” 

Luke raised an eyebrow. He blew smoke out his nose. “Don’t give me that horseshit. You know we’re born to die. Young. Violently. Cancer is an easy way to go.” Luke laughed. “Or I could stab myself and just be done with it.”

Chiron clasped Luke’s shoulder. “The Olympians care about you.” He sounded sure. 

Luke wanted to believe. But he couldn’t.


	5. (perachel) Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel gets her ears pierced.

Rachel squeezed Percy’s hand as the needle went through her ear. The pain was sharp but not unbearable. She reminded herself that Percy has been through much worse. “Wanna get yours done?” 

Percy brought Rachel’s knuckles to his lips and kissed them. “Nah. They’d almost definitely get ripped out.” Another sacrifice because of the hard knock demigod life. 

The piercer did Rachel’s other ear and then it was over. Rachel’s ears held opal studs in them. “Do you like it?”

Percy kissed Rachel’s forehead. “They look good on you.”

“Thank you.” Rachel beamed up at him and kissed Percy sweetly.


	6. (connabeth) Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor washes Annabeth's hair.

Annabeth liked it when Connor washed her hair. Standing in front of her in the shower and gently running his fingers through her curls. He understood that you had to be careful with curls because they tangled so easily; he had curls too. 

His fingers massaged strawberry scented conditioner into her scalp. It felt so good. This was just what Annabeth needed to relax and take her mind off her problems. “Close your eyes.” 

She did. 

Connor rinsed Annabeth’s hair. When every last soap sud was gone, Connor cupped Annabeth’s face and kissed her tenderly. “Feel better?”

Annabeth smiled. “Yes.”


	7. (lukercy) Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy needs to escape. Thankfully, he's got an ace up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains mpreg and takes place in....Sea of Monsters. An idea I had rolling around in my head that turned into something else entirely and this was one of the cut scenes.

Percy needed to escape unharmed. “Hey, Luke,” he said, a hand over his abdomen. 

“What?” Luke scowled, still pissed about the Fleece. 

Percy wanted to keep their relationship a secret but he was scared. “Remember that night we spent together?” 

Luke went still. “What about it?”

“I’m pregnant,” Percy admitted. Thirteen and pregnant with an evil man’s baby. 

Annabeth gasped.

Luke turned to his army and shouted, “I will personally send anyone who touches Jackson straight back to Tartarus.” Luke didn’t doubt him. 

Percy sighed in relief. If only Luke would switch sides too. Then they could be a family.


	8. (percico) Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is jealous of Annabeth's relationship with Percy.

Percy tucked Annabeth’s hair behind her ear and kissed her neck.

Jealousy burned within Nico like the green flames of Greek Fire. The grass around him withered and browned. Nico needed to get out of here before he did something stupid. 

“Where are you going?” Percy asked. He left Annabeth, walked after Nico. 

“Elsewhere.” 

Percy grabbed Nico’s hand. “Stop running away,” he begged.

Nico yanked his hand free, snarling. His skin tingled where Percy touched him. “Don’t fucking touch me.” 

Percy looked annoyed. “What’s your problem?” 

“You!” Nico spat. He dissolved into the shadows before Percy could touch him again.


	9. (valdangelo) Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Nico kiss in an open grave.

“Wow,” came a voice from above Nico, “lying in an open grave is edgy even for you.” 

Nico glared up at Leo. “How did you find me?”

“Talent.” Leo jumped down into the grave, barely missed landing on Nico’s midsection and making this Nico’s final resting place. He straddled Nico and leaned in for a kiss. 

Nico was distracted from his potential death by the hot, metallic taste of Leo’s mouth. It was his favorite flavor. “I’m glad you found me.”

“Me too.” Leo leaned down for another hot kiss. 

“Hey,” Nico said, “have you ever fucked in a graveyard?”


	10. (frazel) Lifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank gives Hazel a ride on his shoulders.

One benefit to having a boyfriend over six feet tall and built like a tank was that he could carry Hazel on his shoulders without breaking a sweat. 

That was where Hazel sat now; atop Frank’s shoulders to get a better view of the stage. Her favorite band was playing tonight. But she was a little distracted. 

Hazel was distinctly aware of how his stubble rubbed against her thighs every time Frank turned his head to say something. His hands on her shins, keeping her upright, were warm like a brand. She wondered if he could smell her wet arousal.


	11. (thaluke) Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reimagining of the scene in Titan's Curse when Thalia and Luke are fighting.

Thalia grabbed Luke’s shirt and yanked him to her. She crushed their mouths together in a hard, teeth-clacking kiss. 

Luke tasted like blood. He didn’t really kiss her back so much as stay frozen in shock. 

Thalia growled under her breath. 

Luke whimpered. He slowly unfroze, hands moving toward her. 

Thalia’s growl turned into a snarl. What was she doing? She shoved Luke away. 

Luke teetered on the edge of the cliff. His eyes were wide with fear and betrayal. Then he went over the edge. 

Percy screamed. 

Thalia swiped the tears from her eyes. That idiot. He deserved this.


	12. (dionico) Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus offers to help Nico the same way he helped Luke.

“You know, I helped Luke,” Dionysus said. 

Nico frowned. He opened his mouth a few times, then closed it. He finally settled on, “How?” 

“He wanted to know that the gods loved him. So I did,” Dionysus said nonchalantly. 

Nico’s frown deepened. “How?”

Dionysus’ form rippled. A beautiful person stood before Nico. He cupped Nico’s face with both hands, tipped his head up. “Allow me to show you.” His lips hovered over Nico’s. His breath tasted like wine. 

Nico was tempted. Very tempted. This wouldn’t help. “No,” Nico protested. 

Dionysus let him go with a shrug. “It’s on the table.”


	13. (lukercy) Sword Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Percy train.

It felt like the first time Percy disarmed Luke was a fluke. He tried so hard to repeat that and get the upper hand but he always failed. 

Every time Luke knocked the sword out of his hand or knocked Percy onto his ass, Percy got back up. After the hundredth time that day, Luke smiled and said, “masochist.” 

Percy didn’t know what that meant but Luke’s tone made him blush. He lunged at Luke. 

Luke sidestepped, sliced Percy’s thigh. 

Blood ran down the back of Percy’s leg. He spun and stabbed, missed again. 

“You’ll get it soon,” Luke promised.


	14. (thaluke) Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thalia wants Luke to kiss her.

Luke lay beside Thalia on the dirt beneath a bush. He touched her wrist, fingers gently trailing up and down her forearm. His other hand was trapped between his thighs. His pupils were dilated.

When he touched her, Thalia grew warm between her legs. It was a new sensation, one she didn’t really understand. Was this how her mom felt when Zeus touched her? 

Luke trembled, breathed raggedly. 

Thalia knew that when Luke thought she was asleep, he would slide his hands down his pants, touching himself until he arched, moaning behind gritted teeth. “Kiss me?” 

Luke shook his head.


	15. (Luke) Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke gets drunk and has a breakdown, not necessarily in that order.

Luke’s first night of hard won freedom was spent getting absolutely shit-faced drunk. He slumped in a bar stool, unable to lift his head except to drink more. 

One voice in his head said: _You killed a kid. A kid. You killed him._

Another voice said: _Percy wouldn’t die that easily._

A tear rolled unnoticed down Luke’s cheek. Luke Castellan: child murderer. Was this the price of liberation from the gods? How could Luke refuse Kronos’ demand after being punished for six months with those awful, lifelike, painful nightmares?

Here’s irony; Luke was free but he still wanted to die.


	16. (pipeyna) Cupid's Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Reyna shit talk Annabeth and Percy.

Piper and Reyna lounged in a hot tub, practically in each other’s laps. Reyna braided Piper’s hair as they talked. “Annabeth definitely staked her claim when she got to Camp Jupiter. I thought she was going to kill him.” 

“I don’t get the appeal,” Piper admitted. “Percy’s out of control and she’s a control freak.” 

“Percy was very well behaved at Camp.” Reyna finished the last braid and secured it. She dropped her hands to Piper’s shoulders. “I feel sorry for him.” 

“You dodged a bullet,” Piper said. She twisted around and kissed Reyna. 

“And got struck by an arrow.”


	17. (Luke) Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to sleep makes Luke anxious.

For the past few months, Luke hasn’t liked going to sleep. Anxiety and panic had him firmly in their claws. 

He lay on his bunk, completely still, eyes open. Luke’s heart pounded like hooves against his chest, fast and hard in a way that was impossible to ignore. He stared up at the glow in the dark stars painted on the bunk above his. They seemed brighter than normal. 

Every noise, every creak of wood settling and every sigh from his cabin mates, sent a hard shot of fear-fueled adrenaline through his chest. Was this the start of the nightmares?


	18. (perachel) Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel paints waves on Percy's skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at the point where I've got to start writing more prompts. So if anyone wants to see anything, feel free to request it and I might write it. No percabeth, though.

Rachel straddled Percy’s hips and smiled down at him. With one hand on his hip, she kept her balance. With the other hand, Rachel painted a wave of blue across Percy’s bare abdomen. “Are waves too cliché?” 

The paintbrush dipped very close to the waistband of Percy’s jeans, which was already below his hips. He watched the brush glide smoothly, tauntingly across his skin. “I like waves,” he said dumbly. 

Rachel’s smile turned smug. “Oh? I bet you do.” This time she ran a straight line of blue paint from one of Percy’s hips to the other. 

“Yeah,” Percy sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to request characters in a scenario.


End file.
